


Seasons

by SparklingMasterpiece



Series: Heechul's Zoo [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMasterpiece/pseuds/SparklingMasterpiece
Summary: Hamster Ilhoon is in heat and bunny Minhyuk tries to take care of him, learning a few new things in the process.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't write anything that isn't angsty, sorry. Everyone's past is tragic! Someone always cries! This is my MO, you have been warned... >_<
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of a prequel to my “Heechul's Zoo” series, so some things might make more sense if you've read the first two chapters of that first. Or you can skip it and just enjoy some hybrid smut with an out of context ending!

Minhyuk should have picked up on it earlier. All the signs had been there. But since he had little experience with this kind of stuff he hadn’t noticed right away. 

He should have realized when Ilhoon started smelling different. He’d started to smell really good to the rabbit a few days ago and Minhyuk had to resist sniffing him every time Ilhoon sat next to him. Which recently wasn’t very often since Ilhoon seemed especially irritated by all of them and a few times had stormed off to his room in the middle of a game or TV program. 

The hamster had been complaining non-stop about being too hot, too. The rest of them had found the inside temperature perfectly fine, but Ilhoon was sweating in only a t-shirt. Heenim had been worried he might have a fever, but when he had tried to feel the hybrid’s forehead Ilhoon had yelled at him and run off to his room. When Minhyuk had brought him a cold glass of water later he had found Ilhoon lying on his bed, his legs jittering restlessly as he swiped away furiously at a game on the hamsters’ shared tablet. All of his blankets and sheets had been kicked to the floor and the window was wide open. 

“I’m not sick, I’m fine,” Ilhoon had grumbled at him, “Just leave me alone, okay?” 

Minhyuk had done as he asked, but they were all slightly worried when the hamster didn’t come out for dinner. Heechul had tried to bring some food up to him and check on him and Minhyuk had never heard the hamster yell so much. Their owner hadn’t even been able to set one foot in the door before Ilhoon was screaming at him to get out. And when Heechul had tried to persist Ilhoon had crawled under his bed in an attempt to get away, alternating between cursing at their owner and begging him not to touch him. 

Of course Heenim had still been concerned, thinking maybe Ilhoon was delirious with fever, so he had sent Minhyuk in instead. Minhyuk had managed to convince Ilhoon to let him feel his forehead and had found the hamster slightly warm to the touch, but nothing too concerning. He gave him some cold medicine anyway, just in case, and made sure he ate the sandwich Heechul had made him. But Ilhoon couldn’t be persuaded to come out from his spot under the bed.

Minhyuk had checked on him once more before they had all gone to bed and Ilhoon had thankfully been sitting on top of his covers then, reading a book, but still looking just as agitated as before. 

Now Minhyuk couldn’t sleep. He had tried to just relax and let his mind drift off, but it seemed impossible. No matter how hard he tried he was wide awake, as if he had drank a big cup of coffee (something he’d done once and vowed never to do again after he’d gone on an amped up chewing spree afterwards). His skin felt prickly and his limbs seemed restless. He just kept thinking about how good Ilhoon had smelled. He wanted to be closer to him now, wanted to cuddle with him and breathe in his scent. All three of them used to sleep in the same room, but recently Minhyuk had decided the hamsters were too rambunctious for him and wanted his own space. So he had claimed the room next to theirs all for himself. Now he was slightly regretting it. He felt lonely and sort of…empty at the moment. Like something was missing. He really wanted to be with Ilhoon.

He figured he must just be worrying about his friend so much because he was sick. Maybe he would just check up on him again and bring him some more medicine if he needed it.

Minhyuk got out of his bed and padded downstairs. He was surprised to see Soonyoung in the living room, curled up on the couch with his blanket, flicking through the TV channels.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Minhyuk asked him.

Soonyoung shook his head, looking pouty.

“I don’t want to stay in my room,” he said, “I don’t like Ilhoon when he’s like this…”

Maybe they all were getting sick. Heenim would definitely have his hands full then.

Minhyuk grabbed the medicine from the cupboard and filled up a glass of water before heading back upstairs. He cautiously opened the door to the hamsters’ room.

“Ilhoon?” he whispered.

There was a noise from one of the beds and Minhyuk saw a pile of blankets stir. The bed was a stark contrast to earlier in the day. Now all the blankets were piled up on it, along with the pillows, making a rough interpretation of a nest. And there was Ilhoon in the middle of it, just his head poking out from underneath everything.

“Go…away…” Ilhoon panted.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright,” Minhyuk said, “I brought some more medicine if you need it.”

Ilhoon groaned bitterly. “I don’t need medicine…” he whined in frustration.

His breathing was ragged and Minhyuk could see him shifting restlessly beneath the blankets. Was he getting worse? Minhyuk didn’t know. But he smelled so good right now. Minhyuk had to get closer to him. The bunny sat down on the edge of the bed, half expecting the hamster to yell or curse at him, but Ilhoon did neither. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Minhyuk asked.

Alright, this closeness was good, but he knew it could be better. He just had to move in a little bit more. Just take slow steps. He didn’t know what was taking over him. It was like there was smoke in the air or something and it was making his head all fuzzy. But it was a good kind of fuzzy. 

“I’m not…sick….” Ilhoon breathed.

He was biting his lip, looking as if just speaking was causing him pain, and he kept moving beneath the blankets. Minhyuk knew he should probably just leave him alone. But he couldn’t just now. He had to get closer to him first. He had to breathe in just a little bit more.

“You’re right…” Minhyuk mumbled, “If you were sick you wouldn’t smell like this…” He leaned in towards the hamster and nuzzled against the younger’s neck. “Why do you smell so good?”

“Ah…don’t…” Ilhoon mumbled desperately.

But Minhyuk was in his own world as he cuddled up to the hamster, stroking the younger’s hair and sniffing at him lazily. It was suddenly like he’d switched from coffee to alcohol. Because now he felt sleepy and warm, like he just wanted to curl up in that nest with Ilhoon and stay there. It was almost as if he had been hypnotized by the hamster.

“Ilhoon-ah…” he breathed against the other and he felt Ilhoon shudder beside him.

“I can’t…” Ilhoon muttered, “I can’t anymore…”

He turned and kissed Minhyuk fully. It was the first time Minhyuk had experienced anything like that. Before then he’d only ever given little pecks to other hybrids and his owner. But this was a “real” kiss, one that sent sparks throughout his body. Minyuk kissed the hamster back, letting this strange drunken feeling take over. He felt tingly all over and he didn’t want it to stop. Ilhoon reached up and ran a hand through Minhyuk’s hair, rubbing at the base of the bunny’s ears in a way that was completely different from their owner’s friendly scratches. 

And then the grasp on his hair suddenly tightened. Minhyuk gasped as Ilhoon pulled him back roughly. Then the hamster grabbed Minhyuk by the shoulders and pounced on him, pushing the bunny down against the bed. A sudden jolt of fear went through Minhyuk’s body, cutting through the sleepy haze as sharp as a knife. 

He remembered an incident that had happened back at the adoption center. This was a similar position. And now that he thought of it, wasn’t it a familiar kind of smell too? 

Oh, he was so stupid. He was really really stupid.

“No, stop, stop,” Minhyuk said, all sleepiness gone as he squirmed beneath Ilhoon. 

But the hamster just pressed himself closer, holding Minhyuk down by the arms, and now Minhyuk could feel something hard against his thigh, rubbing against him. 

Really, how could he have been this stupid?

“It’s okay,” Ilhoon whispered as he kissed the bunny’s neck gently, “I won’t hurt you…”

His movements were slow and sensual, but Minhyuk just kept thinking back to before. No matter how good Ilhoon smelled now it couldn’t overtake his fear. 

“No, please…” Minhyuk squeaked, his voice trembling as he was on the brink of tears, “Please let me go. Please!”

Ilhoon looked him in the eyes now and the hamster looked horrified as soon as he saw the desperation on Minhyuk’s face. He backed off of him immediately and Minhyuk scurried to the edge of the bed, sitting upright. 

“Minhyuk…what? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…” Ilhoon was saying.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?” Minhyuk said and Ilhoon nodded, looking somewhat ashamed of himself.  
“I thought you knew…” Ilhoon mumbled. 

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was still hard and obviously still aroused, but he seemed to be keeping himself in check for now. 

“I guess I should have known…” Minhyuk muttered, “But I don’t have much experience with this stuff. I don’t get them at all.”

“Is that why you were so scared?” Ilhoon asked and Minhyuk nodded slowly, still looking at the hamster somewhat cautiously.

“I thought…I thought you would just keep going and take…” Minhyuk trailed off and Ilhoon’s eyes widened.

“You thought I was just going to do that to you, even if you didn’t want to?” Ilhoon asked, disbelieving, “You really thought I would hurt you like that?”

Minhyuk didn’t say anything as he looked away, giving a tiny somewhat embarrassed nod. He had been wary of Ilhoon just moments before, but now he felt like a jerk. From Ilhoon’s reaction it was clear he was offended that Minhyuk had thought that about him. But Minhyuk couldn’t help it. The rabbit didn’t go into heat at all and the only time he’d experienced it with someone else had been when that stupid dog hybrid…

Minhyuk stole a glance at the hamster.

“How come you’re so calm now?” he asked, “How come you could stop yourself?”

Ilhoon looked at him questioningly. “Because I didn’t want to hurt you,” he replied as if it was an obvious answer, “I’m just in heat, I’m not crazy.”

“I thought when you go into heat you can’t control yourself,” Minhyuk said.

“Yes and no,” Ilhoon replied, “You can’t control the urges. It makes you really horny and there’s no way to get rid of that. And you enjoy all the touches you get. Even if you wouldn’t normally… But it doesn’t turn you into a monster.”

“Oh. So…you’re still really horny right now?” Minhyuk asked quietly, looking down towards Ilhoon’s crotch where the hamster was tenting his pajama bottoms.

“Yes…” Ilhoon replied, giving a bitter chuckle, “But it’s okay.”

Minhyuk was somewhat curious now that his fear had subsided and he knew Ilhoon wasn’t going to just jump him. He wanted to know more about the heat cycle, not having his own to experience. But he knew it wasn’t exactly fair to bombard Ilhoon with questions when the hamster was feeling this way. He could see the beads of sweat forming on the other hybrid’s forehead as he panted slightly. The hamster was rubbing his thigh restlessly, although Minhyuk figured there was probably something else he wanted to rub right now.

“Does…does sex make you feel better?” Minhyuk asked him.

He was still staring down at the hamster’s lap. Ilhoon’s hand was moving towards his inner thigh, his thumb digging in to his hipbone as his fingers just barely grazed against the side of his erection. His hips were moving back and forth slightly as he rubbed the head of his cock against his pants. He was trying so hard to contain himself for Minhyuk’s sake, but it was obviously difficult.

“Yeah…” he breathed, his hips rolling in a steady rhythm now, “But it doesn’t have to be ‘real’ sex. It can be just touching…”

“Oh.” 

Minhyuk couldn’t think of what else to say as he watched Ilhoon writhing in front of him. The hamster’s smell was starting to hypnotize him again. No, that wasn’t it. He couldn’t blame everything on the pheromones. He wanted it too, didn’t he? He wanted to see what it was like. He’d never been with another hybrid before. For most of his time in the adoption center Minhyuk had been the only rodent there. Ilhoon had only showed up a few months before Minhyuk had been adopted out. The dog and cat hybrids had been too intimidating for the bunny to do anything with (especially after that one incident) and once he was adopted Minhyuk had been satisfied with the affection he got from Heenim. But now he couldn’t stop staring at Ilhoon. 

“Minhyuk-ah,” Ilhoon breathed, “Please…can’t you just touch me? I won’t do anything more, I promise. But…we can just touch, right? Isn’t that okay?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and instead came forward slowly. He kissed the bunny softly on the cheek, testing the other hybrid’s response. Minhyuk didn’t move away. But he didn’t know if he could say anything either. He felt slightly nervous. Not because he was afraid, but because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. So instead he let Ilhoon take over.

The hamster’s hand caressed the side of his face before sliding into his hair as he kissed Minhyuk on the lips softly. He moved closer, his other arm wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist to pull the rabbit towards him. He kissed along the bunny’s jaw, then down to his neck, nipping softly at the skin in the crook of Minhyuk’s shoulder and making the bunny shiver.

“Lie back,” Ilhoon whispered, “I won’t hurt you. I promise, Minhyuk-ah…”

Minhyuk hesitated. He was unsure for a moment if he should listen to the horny hamster. And then Ilhoon’s hands went up his shirt. The hamster’s fingers traced over Minhyuk’s nipples making the little bunny gasp and sending a jolt straight down to his groin. That was all the persuasion he needed.

He lay back and Ilhoon pressed himself firmly, but gently, on top of him, the hamster holding himself up with his elbows. Minhyuk let out a small moan as he felt Ilhoon’s erection grind against him, the full body contact making Minhyuk grow harder. Ilhoon sucked at his neck, marking him, as he moved back and forth, rubbing himself against the bunny.

“See?” Ilhoon whispered as he nuzzled into Minhyuk’s neck, “It’s not scary. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Minhyuk panted.

“Mmm. It feels even better without pants on…” Ilhoon mumbled.

He sat upright and Minhyuk sighed from the loss of friction. Ilhoon hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Minhyuk’s pajama bottoms and started to pull downwards slowly. But Minhyuk grabbed onto his hand.

“Wait wait…” the bunny said quickly.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this yet. Taking off his clothes meant being more exposed. And sure, he trusted Ilhoon, but he still felt slightly self-conscious. This was new territory for him. Ilhoon lay back down on top of him, silencing Minhyuk’s protests with a kiss.

“Shh shhh,” the hamster cooed, “It’s okay Minhyuk-ah, I’ll be gentle. I told you, I won’t hurt you. Ever.”

His hand reached down towards the bunny’s pants again and Minhyuk didn’t stop him as Ilhoon carefully slid them down the rabbit’s hipbones, exposing the hybrid’s erection. Ilhoon rubbed at the base of Minhyuk’s cock, teasing him lightly, before wrapping his hand around the length.

Minhyuk groaned, his whole body tensing as his friend touched him. He’d done things like this to himself before, but it felt so much better to be with someone else. Especially the way Ilhoon smelled right now, it seemed to amplify every movement of the hamster’s hand. 

Ilhoon grinned at the bunny’s reaction as he rubbed him up and down. Slyly, he reached up to brush his thumb against Minhyuk’s nipple. Minhyuk twitched in his hand, the sensation sending him into overdrive. He squirmed as he felt something wet beneath him and realized it was him. The combination of heat pheromones and Ilhoon’s touching was making him get wet. That was definitely something he didn’t experience on his own. 

It made him a bit nervous. He didn’t want to be exploring that area just yet, but the feeling of Ilhoon’s hand stroking him overrode his fears. He didn’t want the hamster to stop. Not now. Even when Ilhoon pulled down his own pants, freeing his own (larger, Minhyuk noted) cock, Minhyuk didn’t move away. He was somewhat mesmerized to see the hamster, naked and hard in front of him. He’d seen Ilhoon in the bath before, but it wasn’t the same. 

It was like he’d never truly seen Ilhoon’s body before, because it looked amazing to him now. Like the most perfect thing he’d ever seen. And suddenly the thought of Ilhoon entering him, of pushing himself inside and filling Minhyuk up, didn’t seem so scary anymore. He wanted to touch the hamster, wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel every part of him.

Ilhoon straddled Minhyuk’s lap. Then he took both of them in his hand, jerking them off together. Minhyuk whimpered as Ilhoon moved against him, the hamster’s fingers stroking the two of them expertly and teasing in all the right spots. Ilhoon grinned as he rubbed his thumb against the sensitive head of the older hybrid’s cock, earning another small moan from the rabbit who was trying hard to keep quiet. (And failing miserably)

Ilhoon leaned down towards Minhyuk’s face, holding himself up with one hand as the other stayed wrapped around him.

“Can I teach you something?” he whispered into the bunny’s ear, “If I do it for you, will you do it for me after?”

Anything. Minhyuk would do anything for him at this point.

“S-sure…” Minhyuk stuttered.

He was disappointed when Ilhoon took away his hand and slid off of him. Minhyuk was about to protest and then he felt something warm and wet engulf him and all other thoughts were cut off. Minhyuk looked down to see Ilhoon taking him in his mouth, the hamster swallowing around his length effortlessly. Minhyuk was impressed. He wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t really that small either. But Ilhoon seemed to have no problem taking all of him. 

Minhyuk was using all strength not to thrust his hips upward, it felt so good. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, not when Ilhoon’s tongue was flicking over all the right spots. Like that one…right…there…

“Ah,” Minhyk gasped, “Ilhoon-ah…stop…you’ll make me…”

He was trying to warn his friend, but Ilhoon didn’t seem to mind. Instead the hamster took him further, right to the back of his throat and Minhyuk couldn’t stop himself. He knew that was it. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, only letting a tiny little noise escape in case Heenim heard something when he really wanted to scream. His body tensed as he came, his hips jerking involuntarily and he reached down to run his hands through Ilhoon’s hair as the hamster swallowed around him. 

Ilhoon kept his mouth on him afterwards, sucking him dry until Minhyuk was too oversensitive and had to push the horny hamster away. 

“So…now you see how it’s done…” Ilhoon said, smiling that mischievous smile of his.

Minhyuk was panting hard. He felt like Ilhoon had sucked the life right out of him. But he knew he couldn’t rest now. He had made a promise. And maybe he couldn’t be as good as Ilhoon (actually he was sure he couldn’t), but he would try anyway. He would help his friend through his heat. It was the least he could do after that.

Minhyuk sat up, trying to regain his senses as Ilhoon leaned back onto his palms, the hamster’s large and leaking erection pointing upwards, almost painfully. Minhyuk was hesistant now. It looked bigger than he had thought and he didn’t think he’d be able to fit much of it in his mouth. But he’d try.

Ilhoon seemed to be reading his mind as he pet Minhyuk’s ears reassuringly and told him, “You can do it. Come on, Minhyuk-ah…”

Minhyuk was sure Ilhoon would be irritated by how slow he was moving. Any moment he expected the hamster’s hand to curl around his neck and push him downwards in annoyance. But Ilhoon didn’t. He just kept petting Minhyuk’s ears sweetly, waiting for the bunny to make a move at his own pace. It was true Minhyuk didn’t know much about heats, but he was sure that the hamster was exercising better control than any other hybrid would.

Minhyuk bent down and gave an experimental lick, his tongue tracing around the head of Ilhoon’s dick softly. Ilhoon chuckled.

“You’re so cute, Minhyuk-ah,” he murmured, “But I need more than that. Please…”

He stroked Minhyuk’s hair encouragingly and Minhyuk was met with the sudden urge to impress him. He wanted to make Ilhoon feel as good as he had done for him. It was that willingness to please, that feeling of wanting to be wanted that made Minhyuk forget about any reservations he had and instead wrap his lips around the hamster’s hardness, taking him in as far as he could.

Ilhoon’s head fell back as he groaned, his grip on Minhyuk’s hair tightening for a moment before quickly relaxing again. 

“That’s it…” he breathed, “Ah, you’re a good student.”

Minhyuk bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to follow his friend’s example. He couldn’t take as much as Ilhoon could, but it didn’t seem to matter by the way the other hybrid was squirming and mumbling affirmations and sometimes curses.

And then Ilhoon was suddenly pushing him away.

“I’m going to come,” Ilhoon said.

“But it’s okay,” Minhyuk replied, “You can do it…in my mouth.”

Did he really just say that? His need to please really must be stronger than anything else.

But Ilhoon shook his head. 

“That’s an advanced lesson,” he said, “I’ll just use my hand. But I want to do it on you. You’ll do that for me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Can you lie on your stomach then?” Ilhoon asked.

Minhyuk was apprehensive for a moment. But he didn’t want Ilhoon to think he didn’t trust him (even though a small part of him still didn’t, not when the hamster was on the brink like this). Carefully, Minhyuk rolled over onto his stomach, painfully aware of just how vulnerable he was in this position, but wanting so badly to trust in Ilhoon completely.

“Relax…” Ilhoon said softly, “I won’t go inside. I just…want it to seem more like really mating.”

Minhyuk jumped as he felt the hamster press himself against the top of his ass, the tip of the hybrid’s cock just touching his tail. Minhyuk felt himself involuntarily getting wetter in response. Even if it wasn’t something he was mentally ready for, his body seemed to want it. Now that was slightly alarming. But Minhyuk calmed down as he realized that this was all Ilhoon seemed to want to do with him. The hamster moved back and forth against the little bunny beneath him, rubbing his cock against Minhyuk’s tail. It didn’t last very long. Ilhoon had already been worked up by Minhyuk’s mouth and these last few strokes were all it took for him to come, spilling his seed against Minhyuk’s lower back as he moaned the bunny’s name. Ilhoon slumped over onto Minhyuk, pressing the other hybrid down into the mattress. Minhyuk could feel the wetness dripping down his side and his tail felt sticky between them.

“You came on my tail?” Minhyuk mumbled, his voice slightly muffled as he was squished down.

“Sorry,” Ilhoon said, laughing slightly, “It was so soft…”

Minhyuk tried to push himself up, but the heavy hamster wouldn’t move. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He wasn’t moving off of Minhyuk, but he was still moving, his hips still grinding into Minhyuk’s ass.

“I can’t breathe…” Minhyuk choked out and Ilhoon finally rolled off him. 

Minhyuk turned over, cuddling up to the hamster next to him as Ilhoon came down from his orgasm. Minhyuk felt wet and sticky now, but it didn’t matter. Ilhoon still smelled really nice to him, though the earlier urgency from those pheromones was gone. Minhyuk just wanted to snuggle with him now, feeling content in this haze instead of hot and feverish like before.

He nuzzled against the unresponsive hamster next to him. Ilhoon still seemed to be somewhat out of it. But Minhyuk felt talkative.

“Where did you learn all this stuff?” Minhyuk asked, slightly in awe, “Was it somebody at the adoption center?”

Ilhoon looked away from him, frowning slightly and Minhyuk wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Maybe you weren’t supposed to comment on someone else’s sex skills. How was he to know? Or maybe now that they had both calmed down Ilhoon was still feeling hurt by Minhyuk’s reaction to him in the beginning. He didn’t want him to be.

“I’m sorry about before,” Minhyuk said, “When I got scared like that. It’s not because of you. I know I can trust you. It’s just…because of something that happened before.” Ilhoon’s ears twitched slightly at Minhyuk’s words as he shifted against him. He seemed to be uncomfortable, but Minhyuk had to continue on. He had to make him understand. “When I was at the adoption center there was this dog hybrid who went into heat. He cornered me one day and pinned me down. He was really rough and slobbery, he even bit me. I told him I didn’t want to do anything. I was still really young then, not much older than a year, but he didn’t seem to care. He told me he couldn’t control himself. He said we were going to…fuck. And there was nothing I could do about it.” Ilhoon seemed even more uncomfortable now, so Minhyuk quickly pressed on. “But I was lucky. A staff member came by before he could do anything and they pulled him off me. So nothing really happened, but it was still scary.”

“How nice for you…” Ilhoon mumbled.

Minhyuk looked over at him, concerned. The hamster had a faraway look in his eyes as he lay stiffly next to Minhyuk, scowling slightly. Minhyuk wondered if maybe he had still said something wrong. Maybe he hadn’t explained himself properly.

“Ilhoon…I’m sorry, I know it’s not much of a reason to-“

“I learned everything from my last owner,” Ilhoon said flatly and Minhyuk fell silent, “Because that’s what we did every night. Whether I wanted to or not. I wasn’t ‘lucky’ like you and I actually did get fucked.”

“Your owner?” Minhyuk said quietly, “With…that guy? But…you’re…you’re an alpha, aren’t you?”

“Well that doesn’t really matter, does it? Not when it’s something your owner wants. Because we have to do whatever they want, don’t we? We don’t have any other choice.”

Minhyuk was shocked. He knew Ilhoon’s previous owner hadn’t been a very good one, but he’d had no idea the extent of it. He found himself realizing just how lucky he really had been and suddenly felt ashamed of his stupid little story. How could he have told Ilhoon that? When his friend had gone through so much worse? 

“Ilhoon, I’m sorry…” Minhyuk said.

“So now you see why I hate this time of year,” Ilhoon went on, “Because it makes you like things you wouldn’t normally. Makes you want it. That’s why I can’t see Heenim right now. And that’s why I would never try to take something from you.” He looked Minhyuk in the eyes, his face deadly serious. “I would never ever hurt you like that, Minhyuk,” he said.

“I…I know…” Minhyuk whispered, trying to stop himself from crying.

Ilhoon rolled over, facing away from him. 

“I’m sorry if I ruined our cuddle time,” he said, “But I’ll be horny again soon and want to do it all over again. So you should probably go…”

The warmth that Minhyuk had been feeling before was now gone. He felt like ice all over. It was as if someone had sobered him up from his pheromone-drunkeness with a swift bucket of cold water. He stared at Ilhoon’s back, as silent and immoveable as a mountain.

“Ilhoon-ah…”

“Just go.”

Minhyuk did as he was told, always obedient. Ilhoon didn’t move as Minhyuk pulled on his pants and quickly put on his t-shirt, painfully bending one of his ears in his haste. He left the room silently and walked out into the hall. But he couldn’t go back to his own room just yet. He didn’t want to be alone now. Instead he walked downstairs. Soonyoung was still awake, lying on the couch, watching some inane TV program. Minhyuk sat down next to the other hamster and leaned into him for comfort.

“He’s a jerk, isn’t he?” Soonyoung said, understanding the situation quickly.

“Mm,” Minhyuk replied as he draped himself over the little hamster.

“You know you really stink, right?” Soonyoung asked.

“Mm,” Minhyuk whimpered, sniffling.

Soonyoung smiled as he sat up and pulled Minhyuk into a hug, wrapping his blanket around the both of them.

“That’s okay,” he said, “I still love hyung, even if he’s smelly.”

“Thank you…” Minhyuk mumbled into his shoulder.

“Ilhoon loves you too,” Soonyoung said, “He’s just not himself when he’s in heat. So don’t worry about it.”

But Minhyuk couldn’t help but worry. He wasn’t just upset about Ilhoon giving him the cold shoulder. He was upset about everything that had happened to his friend before. Why couldn’t they have gotten there sooner? Or even better, why couldn’t Heenim have adopted Ilhoon too when he had adopted Minhyuk? No, that wouldn’t have worked. Because then they wouldn’t have saved Soonyoung, Baekhyun and Donghan. 

Oh no. What if…

“Soonyoung?” Minhyuk asked, his voice trembling, “When you were in that other place…did you…did your owner…”

No, he couldn’t ask it. It was too much. But Soonyoung seemed to understand where he was going.

“He only liked Ilhoon like that,” Soonyoung replied, “Baekhyun hyung tried to take over, to give Ilhoon a break, but he didn’t want any of us. Actually, Baekhyun helped Ilhoon out when he was in heat before. Maybe we should call him over to help Ilhoon now.”

“Helped him?” Minhyuk asked.

He knew the answer to his own question as soon as it left his mouth, but Soonyoung carried on.

“They had sex,” Soonyoung said bluntly, “Baekhyun is an AB. Alpha personality, beta sexuality. He really helped Ilhoon calm down when he was in heat. We should really have him come over again. Then Ilhoon wouldn’t be so cranky.”

Cranky was an understatement. Minhyuk knew Ilhoon didn’t really mean it, but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat bitter about being tossed aside so quickly afterwards. So just because he didn’t have ‘real’ sex with Ilhoon, he was no good? A freaking dog hybrid was better than a fellow rodent?

Why do you even care anyway? You don’t want to be mates with Ilhoon, do you?

No, he didn’t. But he just wanted to be number one. The way he had been with Heechul before their owner’s attention got divided into three.

Minhyuk cuddled against Soonyoung, his ears drooping. 

“Can I stay here and watch TV with you?” he asked, sounding too much like a sad little child for his liking.

Soonyoung smiled his cute 10:10 smile as he pulled the blanket around them closer, making sure Minhyuk was warm enough next to him.

“Sure,” the cheerful hamster replied.

Minhyuk leaned his head against the other hybrid’s shoulder as he stared out at the TV in front of them. Soonyoung didn’t smell as good as Ilhoon had, but that was alright. Minhyuk was done with hybrids in heat. He had been curious about it, but now that was over. He didn’t care about being mates with someone, about just having sex. 

Soonyoung patted his head as Minhyuk gave a small sniffle.

He just wanted to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using ‘alpha and beta’ here as kind of a hybrid’s way of saying ‘top and bottom’ or ‘leader and follower’, not in the more complicated Alpha/Beta/Omega fic way. (If that makes any sense lol) Basically Ilhoon is a top so technically he’s the ‘alpha’ in any hybrid coupling. And Baekhyunnie is a leader when it comes to taking care of the other hybrids, but he’s a bottom when it comes to sex, which is why he’s ‘AB’. I guess it’s kind of like their version of blood types too. ;P


End file.
